


The Three of Us

by Babybucky1943



Series: Three Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anxiety, Diapers, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Tender care, Unconditional Love, cuddling and loving, joking and fun, three way relationship, urinary and fecal incontinence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky, Clint and Steve have bonded over a common disability and have found they have a lot more in common than they thought. Besides, they even like each other.





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Fecal incontinence is implied, not graphic but mentioned here and there. Warning if it’s a squick for you.

Bucky Barnes cut up the last of the green peppers and sprinkled them over the homemade pizza. “Clint!” He called sharply.

His boyfriend came sliding around the corner of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s slim waist in one smooth move. He nuzzled Bucky’s neck under his long hair and kissed the shell of his ear. “Hey Buck.”

Bucky giggled slightly at the tickle of Clint’s breath on the back of his neck. “I put green peppers on. Any other vegetable you and I can both agree on?” He made a face at the thought of vegetables. “Rules and crap.”

Clint studied the pizza. “I know. Steve insists on at least two vegetables.”

“Yeah,” Bucky growled. “He acts like it’s his responsibility to make us eat healthy.”

”Man. He’s such a nag,” Clint laughed. He considered the open fridge for awhile, rooting through the veggie drawer.  “Mushrooms?” he asked hesitantly. 

Bucky made a gagging sound. “Ew. No!”

“Olives?” Clint fired back, scrunching up his nose. 

“Double ew!!” Bucky exclaimed and Clint heartily agreed. He and Bucky both had some major food issues and it was only Steve’s insistence that they eat their vegetables that made them do it because Steve loved them.

“Maybe onions,” Bucky said suddenly. 

Clint shrugged. “Yeah. Okay.” They weren’t his favourite but he could deal with them.

Bucky added the onion to the pizza and slid it into the oven. Once he’d washed his hands, Clint pulled him onto his lap on the bar stool, snuggling him and nuzzling his neck gently.  “Hey babe. How are you?”

Bucky turned his head halfway and grinned at Clint. “You’ve been here all day with me. You know how I am!!” He made a satisfied little noise when Clint kissed his neck softly, lifting his chin to give him full access. 

Clint’s low laugh tumbled out pleasantly. “Just checking.” He nipped at the soft skin just under Bucky’s ear. One hand dipped between Bucky’s denim clad thighs and he pushed gently at the padding with two fingers. “You’re pretty wet.”

Bucky leaned back against his shoulder, spreading his thighs a bit more. “Yeah. I had water and iced tea at lunch and haven’t changed yet.” 

“Let’s get changed before Stevie gets home,” Clint suggested, lazily kissing Bucky’s collarbone through his T-shirt.

“Why?” Bucky drawled. He stood up and turned around, straddling Clint’s lap. “He’s gonna want a shower anyway.”  He dropped his flesh hand between them to feel Clint’s padded crotch as well. “You’re wet too, sweetheart.”

Clint nibbled playfully at Bucky’s earlobe just under the small black gauge in his ear. “Yep.” He kissed down Bucky’s strong jaw to his mouth and paused, considering. “You’re just wet?” He looked into Bucky’s eyes.   


The brunette’s cheeks flushed a little with slight embarrassment.  Bucky nodded a little, leaning in to cuddle. He loved cuddling and feeling safe here especially if he felt embarrassed. Clint and Steve never denied him. He didn’t mind the pointed questions so much anymore. At first he’d refused to answer Steve’s gentle probing. It had been so embarrassing. Now, it was just....life. He’d had a messy diaper earlier. Okay. It was still a little embarrassing. It always would be. 

He had finally come to accept the fact that Hydra’s brainwashing crap and repeated cryo had destroyed him physically, mentally and emotionally. He was getting better mentally and emotionally. Steve and Clint had helped him feel safe here with them and had helped him have a meaningful relationship. 

Physically, he was completely incontinent to his utter disappointment. Steve had tried for over a year to help him regain some control but it just wasn’t happening. The doctor had said the cryo had destroyed the muscles and small blood vessels needed to clench, hold his urine and even to get hard. 

Life had gotten a hundred times better when Clint had joined them with similar issues. Steve was sweet and kind, and Clint was a goofball who loved joking around and having fun. 

He also had urinary incontinence since Loki’s brainwashing, and he didn’t care one iota if Bucky couldn’t stay clean, dry, or get it up. He and Steve did whatever they could to make him feel good anyway. 

Steve still struggled with his nocturnal enuresis. He wore diapers at night and pull-ups during the day. He’d had a few too many day time accidents to trust himself. 

The three of them understood each other completely. Bucky felt at home here with Clint and Steve. 

“Where did Steve go today, anyway?” Clint asked, pulling him from his reverie, rubbing Bucky’s back. “You okay?” It was just a murmured concern. 

“Maria Hill needed him for some minor op,” Bucky answered, getting to his feet. He dropped a kiss on Clint’s lips. “Yeah. I’m good.”

He heard the door open and the two raced to see who would get to Steve first. 

Steve Rogers only had a moment to drop his shield and backpack before being accosted by both of his boyfriends. 

Bucky leapt into his arms, wrapping his legs firmly around Steve’s waist and snuggling into his neck. “You came back,” he whispered, the only evidence that he still got anxious that Steve would leave him. 

Steve held Bucky firmly “Of course I did.” He said gently. He wrapped his other arm around Clint, kissing first one and then the other. “Hey guys. Something smells good.” 

Bucky dropped lightly to his feet. “Pizza will be another twenty minutes. We have time to shower.”

Steve grasped his left hand gently. “Bucky, I want you to know I’m always gonna come back.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip, his cheeks tinged pink at the admission of his weakness. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

“Let’s go,” Steve said, already stripping off his shirt and striding towards the bathroom. Giving Bucky a chance to get lost in his head was a surefire way to destroy the evening. 

Clint threw his shirt at Steve. “I get to wash Steve’s back!” He flashed Bucky a cheeky grin. 

Bucky ran to catch up. “No! That’s the _best_ friend’s job!” They both enjoyed having their hands on the sculptured, muscled body of Captain America. 

Steve shook his head. “You guys missed me?” 

Clint and Bucky looked at each other. “No!” 

All three raced for the shower to get dibs on who would get to stand under the hot spray first. 


End file.
